The message
by QuinnandWade
Summary: Aang has been under a lot of stress, the war being in the back of his mind every day. But that's not all of his worries. What will happen when a certain spirit threatens to take away the one thing he loves most? Read to find out. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I thought of while watching ATLA and paying attention to the spirit world. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, because I like writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last air bender, but I'm a huge fan of the show. **

The spirit crawled around, the sound of its many legs colliding with the floor of the cave sent chills through the visitors body. But he was more than careful not to show emotion, for the warning Avatar Roku had spoken was present in his mind.

"Don't show emotion, none at all... For if you do, he will steel your face," he had warned the young air bender. The memory faded from his mind and he glanced at the spirit, it's long body curling up the wall of the cave.

"So, what do I owe this delightful visit to young Avatar?" The spirit asked, circling around him but keeping his face away from the boys eyes.

"You know very well why I am here, Kho," Aang spoke, sounding like the usual life and joy in him had vanished long ago.

"I see, you want her back. Do you not?"

"You know that I do!" Aang yelled, and Kho turned around quickly, their faces almost touching. But Aang's emotion had disappeared before Kho got a glance.

"We'll I'm afraid, you're out of luck. You see, once I have taken a face, I can't give it back. Besides, why would I give away a piece of my collection, something you hold so dear? That would be foolish of me. It tears you apart, I can see that. And that, young Avatar, will be your downfall."

Aang awoke with a gasp, panting furiously. He sat up on his elbows, and frantically looked around for the girl Kho said he'd take away. But she wasn't gone, she was asleep on the other side of the died-down fire. He caught his breathe, and hoped he hadn't woken anyone up. They needed rest, for the next few weeks would be pure training for what was to come. Aang would think about it, but it would cause his nerves to bawl up and he'd get scared at the thought, that he would have to face Firelord Ozai. Zuko would make him do drills every morning, and to be honest, it was starting to ware him out. If he kept this intense training up much longer, he would never have the strength the face him, let alone defeat him. Aang shook any thought out of his mind that was already racing. He got up and walked away from the two tents that were set up and past Appa and Momo, giving them a quick ruffle of the fur before he made it to the stream. He sat down criss-crossed, and put his fists together, closing his eyes. Aang took a deep breathe in, and let the air out. Since he was already up, he decided it'd be good to meditate, and get his head on straight. His mind traveled to another place, and he felt that he was leaving the physical world, going to a distant place he knew so well. That was, until his ears perked up at the sound of ruffling leaves. His eyes shot open, and his hands left their position to the ground below, feeling the vibrations of footsteps getting closer. Aang got up from his seated position, and stood his ground, ready to attack whoever was inching further towards him. The leaves of the bushes were pulled back, and the figure wasn't an intruder, of the Fire nation as Aang had thought. But it was Katara.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, and Aang's stance faultered and his hands dropped to his sides.

"I thought you were an enemy."

"It's late, you need to sleep," she said, rubbing her eyes until her vision was clear.

"I couldn't sleep, did I wake you?" Aang asked.

"Well, no. But you weren't there and I got worried. Are you alright?" She asked, her unmade hair falling around her face.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," he lied. She stood there for a moment, watching his features before she sighed.

"You can tell me if something's bothering you, you know that... Right?" she asked, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a faint smile. His eyes bore into hers for the longest time, until he returned to reality.

"I know, I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure, you seem really stressed out. Everything's going to be fine, I promise," Katara said, reassuring him as usual, something she'd always been able to do.

"I'm not so sure, what if I lose? What will everyone do? The worlds counting on me, to restore balance. But I don't think I can do it," Aang said, shaking his head and turning away from her. Katara kneeled beside him, her hand finding his shoulder again.

"I know you can. You've been preparing for this for so long, and you've grown so much. You're the strongest, bravest person I know. You can do it," she said, and she met his eyes. Katara smiled at him, which Aang returned. She got up, and held out a hand for him to stand.

"Now, all you have to do is believe in yourself."

"Thank you, Katara," Aang said, standing up.

"Let's get back to camp, you need all the rest you can get," she said, heading back to camp the way she came, Aang following her trail through the tree line.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter, please review it and tell me what you think of it so far. I'll be posting soon. Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I hope you guys like it, and don't worry. It'll get more interesting, theist is, if it's boring. Sorry, if there are mistakes, I wrote this chapter on my phone. Anyways, I'll quit blabbing and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last air bender.**

Aang wasn't able to sleep, tossing and turning every time he drifted off. The same dreams kept him from slipping into a peaceful sleep. The same spirit, threatening the same thing. But every time he'd open his eyes, Katara was sleeping on the other side of the died down fires. He would try not to think about it, but he didn't know what he'd do if Kho ever tried to take Katara away. He was released from his racing mind and thoughts that took over when Zuko got up. Aang turned over and closed his eyes, shielding his face with his arm. He stayed still until Zuko shook him.

"Aang, we've got to train. You still have a few forms to learn, and drills to complete," Zuko said, his usual harsh tone evident. Aang rolled over and faked a yawn before he got up and walked with Zuko to an open area to practice.

"You have to do better than that! That's weak, you won't be able to fight if you're gonna bend like that!" Zuko yelled, his hands bawling up into fists at his side while he ordered Aang around to run the drill again.

"Zuko, he'll get it. You don't have to yell."

"Than what do you think I should do?" Zuko snapped back.

"Try to be a bit more positive," Katara retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. She was watching from a few feet away, getting tired of hearing the yelling and ordering around. She knew Zuko just meant well, but she also knew Aang wasn't going to respond well to that type of teaching. "He'll get it eventually," she said.

"We don't have that amount of time! We have two weeks! Two! And if he doesn't get this, he's not going to be able to face my father!" Zuko argued with the water bender.

"Don't say that! Don't you see he's pressured enough already?!" she said, uncrossing her arms and letting them fall to her sides. She glanced at Aang, who had now stopped his practice, and was watching their little feud. He looked back to Katara, and then to his fire bending teacher. He shook his head, bowing it to the ground.

"I'm going to take a break," he said, looking up at the two arguing before he walked away and back towards the stream where he had been earlier that morning.

Zuko had gotten heated, and noticing Aang's absence, he walked back towards camp.

"You should try to be more caring!" Katara yelled at Zuko as he walked away, and he shook his head. They disagreed on a lot, but she knew he had a rough past. He was just teaching Aang the best way he knew how. But she didn't think it was the best way. She let out a heavy huff before she turned quickly with her arms crossed, and stomped off in the other direction. She walked through the trees and passed the bushes until she found Aang. He was sitting by the edge of the stream, where he had been earlier.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, walking over and sitting beside him.

"Just fine," Aang said a bit harshly. Katara looked at him but Aang kept his eyes locked on the rushing water. Katara watched him for a moment before she stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he said after a moment of silence. "I just, have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"I know you do, but it'll be fine. You've trained for this," she said, glancing back at him and smiled.

"Well you helped me," Aang said.

"Training you, was my job."

"Not for training me, for being there. When no one else was. You helped me, and I wouldn't have made it here without you," Aang said, looking into her cerulean eyes. Katara held his gaze for a moment, but blinked and looked away. She pushed her hair out of her face, she still hadn't made it up for the day. Katara got up from the place she was sitting and smoothed out her water tribe dress. She looked back at Aang, who hadn't moved even though she had gotten up.

"Aren't you coming back to camp?" Katara asked.

"I'll be back later, I have things to sort out," Aang said, putting his fists back together, crossing his legs. Katara nodded, and walked back down the trail she had taken to get to the stream.

"Where've you been?" Sokka asked, joining the rest of the group around the campfire.

"She was probably off with twinkle toes, doing who knows what," Toph snickered, laying back with her arms behind her head. Katara scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I was talking to him, if you must know Toph."

Everyone at the camp laughed at how uptight Katara could get, if you bugged her enough. Katara just rolled hey eyes.

"Oh Toph, leave her alone," Suki said, containing any laughter she hadn't already gotten out.

They acted like they didn't have a care in the world, they didn't understand how worried she was.

"I'm going to bed," Katara said. She was angry, but they wouldn't understand why. She ignored their protests and turned on her heel and walked to one of the tents that were set up.

Aang was pulled into the spirit world, and in an instant the past Avatar was in front of him.

"Avatar Roku?" Aang asked, looking confused.

"Aang, I need to speak with you. It's urgent," he said.

**Well that was chapter two, I hope you guys like reading it and much as I like writing it. Thanks for reading and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter three. I wrote it on my phone and then it got erased so I had to re-write it which was a pain. Anywho moving on. Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last air bender!**

"What's all this about?" Aang asked, looking around the spirit world. His appearance had changed, back to his old young air nomad clothes, instead of his yellow and orange robes he wore now. The colors of the air nomads.

"Aang, it's very important that you listen to me. Koh is getting stronger. You mustn't let him get too close to you," Avatar Roku said, his eyes holding nothing but truth.

"Too close? What?" Aang asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Roku's statement.

"Aang, Koh is a dreaded spirit, he's manipulative. He wants to destroy the world, and because of this, the world has become out of balance," Roku said, folding his hands back into his robes.

Aang looked around their surroundings, they were in a swamp. It was very foggy, and the only sound other than their talking were clicking of insects. He took this in for a moment. Did Roku know about his dreams? He opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it as if he were trying to find a good way to put it.

Avatar Roku raised his eye brows and waited for Aang to speak.

"Avatar Roku, I've been having this dream lately," Aang began, glancing down at the ground.

"What sort of dream, Aang?" Roku asked, watching the young air bender.

"It's- well, it's about Koh. He's trying to take away everything and everyone I love. He's trying to hurt me, but it's more than that. He's trying to take over my body for himself," Aang said, looking up at his past life for guidance. Avatar Roku nodded.

"That is why you're here, Aang, that's why I called you here. You can't let Koh get too close to you. Your dream is what could happen."

Aang was taken aback by this, what could be possible? "Roku, what could happen?" Aang said, looking more frightened than ever before.

"It is what is to come, if you choose the wrong things," Roku stated, his old yet wise voice echoed throughout the empty swamp.

Aang shot his glance back towards the ground, then to the swamp again. Something about it set him off, it made him feel very uneasy. He watched the gloomy light ignite the area even more, the mist becoming more and more thick. Avatar Roku followed the monk's gaze to the swamp. He broke the silence.

"Are time here is up, Aang. But I'll talk to you again, whenever you need guidance," Avatar Roku signaled his leave.

Roku's unique voice broke Aang's trance that was set in the distance. He blinked, looking at Roku. The past life smiled at him for a moment before Aang looked at the ground, seeing his reflection in the water. A young monk, with an arrow showing proudly on his head. He looked back up to thank Roku for the advise that was given to him, but The spirit was gone. Aang shook his head, and looked back down at his reflection. The puddle splashed and instead of a young Avatar, it was entirely different. It wasn't an air nomad, oh no. It was the spirit that had started to haunt his every dream. The dreaded spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I am so sorry I haven't posed in a while! I have been waiting in a deep dark hole for the next season of the legend of Korra. I can't handle the suspense! Help me! Haha jk, but here's chapter 4. I totally forfeit about all my stories, I haven't updated any of them in like a year.. Ok I'm exaggerating a bit but it feels like a year... I am just so lost on all of them I don't know how to word stuff and I'm rambling now so I'll let you Read..**

With a flash of light that engulfed the whole area, Aang was taken out of the spirit world. Avatar Roku was right. And the re-occurring dream was a warning. Aang's left hand landed on the hard ground with a thump, checking to see if anyone was around the area. He was alone. He ran to the water's edge, the stream flowing water faster than ever. The air bender looked hesitantly at his own reflection, and he was greeted with his normal features, not the frightening spirit he had seen only moments ago; taking over his frame. How was he supposed to stop this? Granted Aang did have a strong connection to the spirit world more than the physical, but, this was entirely different. Had any other avatar gone through this? Maybe they had, he had to find out soon. Before Kho struck again. Only the next time, Aang feared he would be successful. He got up from the stream and ran towards the tree line and down a winding path to find his team. Maybe Katara could help him. She had always figured something out when he was lost. When he reached the camp sight, his group was already asleep. Appa and Momo were piled off to the side of three tents, Toph was close to them and the died down fire. Zuko had to be in the farthest tent from the group, Sokka and Suki shared a tent, it was in the middle of the camp. And the final tent was katara's. The sun would be rising soon, so Aang decided to wait for Katara to wake up before he asked any questions. To be honest, Aang thought he was going insane. He hadn't slept for a while. Aang's eyes were just about to close for him to sleep for a minute but the tent flap opened and the water bender stepped out. "Aang?" Katara asked, had he been waiting out here all night?! "Hey," he said, a lot less focused than usual. He had nothing but bags under his eyes from the many sleepless nights. Sozin's comet and an evil spirit trying to take over the world and your body and mind wasn't exactly great things for Aang to fall asleep to. "What are you doing out here?" Katara asked, kneeling down now so her face was level with his. "I need to talk to you," he said. Katara shook her head. "You're crazy. First, you need to sleep," she said but Aang protested. "No, if I do then.." Aang trailed off, losing the conversation in thought. "Then what?" Katara questioned, her eyebrows furrowing a bit. "The dreams will happen," he said. Katara let out a sigh and a half laugh, hasn't they been through this before. Katara had faith in Aang, even when the world was so far gone that no one else seemed to have hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, a kid could save them. Yes, it was bizarre, but not impossible right? She shook her head and helped him to his feet and walked him back inside her tent. "Here, why don't you get some well deserved sleep, and I'll go get some food, how's that?" Katara said, as Aang reluctantly lied down on the seal skinned sleeping bag. But as soon as his head touched the material, he was out like a light. "You need it," she added before she walked back out of the tent and closed the flap behind her, leaving the inside dark. The rest of the group didn't seem to really be up yet, Katara would have thought Zuko would be up by now to train Aang on more "important" forms of fire bending. She walked to the center of camp and grabbed her water skin, and wrapped it around her shoulder. Then Katara got her pouch Gran Gran had given we before she left the South Pole; she hoped to go back there and help fix it once the war was over. Katara headed off past the tree line, on her way ruffling Momo's fur and giving Appa a pat on the side as well. She hasn't really ventured down into the wooded area that much since they arrived here. What was the point in getting familiar with her surroundings? They would only be staying for a few days at the most. With the Fire Nation on the hunt for them every second that ticked by. That was another thing that bothered her, how someone could be so cold as to try and take away any chance of happiness to people. Everywhere Aang and the group went, someone was pleased. Happy to see them. Hopeful that the war would soon end. And Katara had high hopes that the faith would be restored to everyone that was victim to the Fire Nation. She wanted to see this world as she never had the chance to, how Aang had gotten to see it before he abandoned his home that night. How peaceful it must have been. Katara pushed back a couple of branches and found a bushel of berries, that would be a great breakfast she supposed. And she found some nuts, and even a couple of fruits foreign to her. She could bring them back and see if they were okay to eat, maybe Zuko knew what they were. And then there was Zuko. Now, Katara didn't hate Zuko anymore. She had actually forgiven him a while ago, she just didn't trust him. Not even now, being Aang's fire bending teacher. He did still have that side to him. There was a side to Zuko that could be nice, and understanding. Even if it was rare to see. But there was another side to him, that he showed frequently. And that was the side that came naturally with being the Firelord's son. It was in his blood. Katara was pulled out of her thoughts by the strong smell of smoke that eliminated the air, and surrounded her whole body. It was clouding over the tree line now, and on the ground it was reaching out to the water bender. They had been spotted.

**ok so? Sorry it sucked major? I really am. I seriously just wrote this chapter at 4:26 AM and I'm half asleep but I had to write it on my phone because my best ideas come to my brain when I'm half asleep so again, sorry. It's really short but ill post more. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! Ok I'm done... Bye guys. Love you bunches and bunches**


	5. Chapter 5

**That's right! I AM BACK! What? No, you couldn't get rid of me that easily. I never die, I just take a moment to rebound! Haha, sometimes I question my sanity.. ok. Here. Is. Chapter. Five. DUN DUN DUN! Ready for awesomeness? Then read! Onward my reviewers, onward! **

Katara looked around, she could hear the soldiers running closer. She ran in the other direction, back towards camp. Trying to outrun the smoke was nearly impossible, and it was getting thicker. She could barely breathe, or see for that matter. She jumped over the stream, the water now rushing faster than it ever had. After a loud splash, she landed back on solid ground and towards the bushes. The soldiers had heard her very clearly now.

"After her!" one yelled, not far behind. She glanced back for just a second and she could see them running through the tree lines. Katara got up, and stood on the other side of the rushing stream. Right before the soldiers could cross the stream to her side, she raised her arms up in one quick motion, summoning the water to rise well above their heads.

"Don't just stand there, attack her!" another yelled. The water turned to sharp ice shards, floating in the air, creating a barrier between the men and the water bender. Katara was just about to strike when Sokka's yell brought her to reality.

"Katara where are you?!" she looked back at the bushes.

"Im ok!" Katara yelled and with one final glance at the men, she froze them in place. She darted towards the bushes and pushed them back with force until she saw the camp. It didn't even look like a camp now, it looked like a war zone. Soldiers had already reached the camp, before she could warn her friends. The soldiers were burning the tents to the ground, til all that remained was a heaping pile of ash. One of the men were throwing un-needed things around, where they scattered the already dead grass. That's another reason Katara hated the Fire Nation, all they did was burn. They had no shame; they wouldn't lose any sleep at night for killing and destroying. Like they did to her mother, the one thing Katara needed most, and they ripped it from her fingers. She hoped with all her being that Aang would find the strength to end this war. It was tearing the world apart. What would be left in a few years? Nothing, was the answer to that question.

She glanced around for a moment, everything was spinning. Zuko, Suki, and Toph had loaded things onto Appa's saddle and Momo was sitting in the Kioshi Warriors lap. Aang was surrounded, and he was using every bit of training he had endured to hold them off as long as he could. She could tell her brother was yelling over the booming noises at her, but it was as if her ears stopped working. All she could do was stand still and watch, until Sokka marched towards her.

"Katara, come on, we have to go!" Sokka said, grabbing his sister's hand and leading her up onto Apaa's saddle. Most of the stuff was packed, but not all. The soldiers were half raiding, half destroying their small camp sight. Katara sat down at the back of the saddle where their sleeping bags were kept tied, and she leaned back against them. One last thing from home. She couldn't even remember what the children from her own village looked like. She had been gone so long, when could she return? Maybe one day, when things were better, when the four nations loved each other instead of one nation making the others hide behind their doors. Sokka took Aang's place on Appa's head and flicked the reins, yelling "Yip, yip!"

The bison took off into the sky, leaving the soldiers to look up. When Aang saw his friends safely take off, he took off with his glider. The Fire Nation soldiers glanced up when they felt the sudden rush of wind, their target had just slipped right out of their clutches. Again.

Aang landed on Appa's saddle and with a quick spin, his glider was back to its thin shape.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked, looking around. Everyone seemed to be fine.

"I think so," Suki said, checking everyone.

"We have to be more prepared, it's going to get worse. They almost got you that time," Zuko spoke up. Even with his harsh tone, he was telling the truth. He always spoke up when no one else would say it. They just didn't want to accept stuff he did. They all had hope, but when it came down to it, this world was doomed. And he was going to go down with it unless Aang could defeat his father. Father, even the word made his blood boil.

"Grumpy is right you know… we should have our stuff mostly packed, incase it happens again," Toph said, and Zuko glared at her for the nickname, even though she couldn't see it. She could still feel eyes on her and she smirked. Toph still found a way to make some humor, in the darkest times. It helped to lighten the mood a bit. Sokka moved to let Aang lead Appa and took a place next to Zuko on the other side of Appa's saddle.

"Toph's right. I think we should have a pouch. Hey, we can use katara's. It's perfect!" Sokka said and Suki let out a small giggle.

"I lost it," Katara said, staring back at the scene they just left behind.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"I lost the pouch Gran Gran made me, the one before I left home. I dropped it," Katara said, sadness evident in her voice. Yet another thing to lose from her home. And she could never replace it. It was with the Fire Nation now, along with everything else she held close to her heart.

"Oh," was all Sokka said, leaning back.

This was never easy, being so far away from home. But they had to deal with it, it was their job to help Aang bring balance to the world. They all just secretly hoped it would be soon, and that it would get better. Even if it was a lot to ask for. Sometimes, you had to search for the good in the bad, the light in the dark. That's all this tiny group had left.

Zuko looked out at the sky, he didn't care for the rides. It felt like Appa was faster when you were the one chasing him. Funny, how things change... Just a year before he was determined to hunt the Avatar, and regain his honor that was stripped away when he was banished. He stared out at the clouds heading toward zenith. He knew now, that he never really lost it. He was doing the best thing, and that was to help piece together these shattered nations.

"Where to now?" Zuko asked the monk that was staring directly ahead.

"Somewhere safe," Aang replied quickly, and turned the reins left.

The rest of the gang relaxed, this would take a while. Katara leaned over the back of the saddle and watched the ground until the image of fire and the smell of smoke disappeared.

**So, what did you guys think?! Did you like it? I hope so! Please, review, thanks for reading! Love all of you!**


End file.
